


Why?

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But I just had too, Dark, I am sorry for hurting the Cinnamon roll, Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Yuuri, Yandere Victor, Yandere Yuri on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Victor didn't understand anything about Yuuri anymore. Why wasn't he smiling? Why wasn't he happy? Why?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Yandere Victuuri story! I am a weird person, but what can I say. I can never get enough of Yanderes or Victuuri. So why not mix them. 
> 
> Anyway! I really hope that you enjoyed! This dark weird thing that I thought off, because of my lack of sleep 
> 
> XD

Victor didn't understand anything about Yuuri anymore. Why wasn't he smiling? Why wasn't he happy? The question ran through his mind a lot these days. After all, everything he did was for Yuuri's wellbeing. Absolutely everything he did was for Yuuri. He never did anything for himself. All of it was for Yuuri. 

He wasn't selfish for wanting Yuuri for himself. He only wanted Yuuri to be with him so he would be safe. He was doing fine as well, well until to many people started looking at Yuuri. _His_ Yuuri. That was unacceptable. Inexcusable. Nobody could look at his love and get away with it.

None of those other people ever mattered. It didn't matter who he had to hurt, kill, dispose off. As long as Yuuri was safe from those hungry eyes then everything was perfectly fine with him. They were just some dirty girls and men anyway,

He was sure that Yuuri felt tye same as well. He was sure that he felt the same love for him as well. But why didn't he then understand why he was doing this. His love was different. It was better. It was pure and good. Just like his feelings for Yuuri. 

But he was starting to lose faith in his love. Yuuri was so active with him at the start. Always fighting him. Always saying those oh so mean insults towards him. But the thing that had burned it's way into his brain were those eyes, those terrified brown eyes. After he showed him evidence of his love. He had to prove that he was indeed capable everything.

Nobody would get in the way of what he wants.

He didn't talk at all anymore. He was just a silent shadow of himself. He touched him. He kissed him. He cut him. Nothing worked. He didn't want to hurt Yuuri. But when those eyed would be glued on him, even when in pain, then it made it all worth it. It made it all worth every scar and bruise. 

He could just eat Yuuri up when he looked at him with those terrified eyes. He was so adorable. Nobody would find them here anyway. No matter how much his love seemed to hope for it. He was trapped in his love and there was no way out.

The only way out was by his side. The one and only way out was by loving him and eventually it would come too. But he had waited for months, He had been patient enough. He didn't know how much more of this he could bare. 

He moved over to Yuuri and kissed away all his tears. He kissed his scars. He pestered his whole face in kisses. He couldn't help but just stare at Yuuri's gorgeous pale skin. It wasn't as flawless and smooth as it had been before.

But now it was even more ravishingly beautiful. Blood was the perfect look on that skin. Yuuri didn't even struggle or flinch against him. He was slowly giving into him, which was amazing. That was all he wanted. Then they could start a happy life together. Maybe even adopt some children. He had always wanted a family after all. 

He wanted to be one with Yuuri. He wanted to have him moaning and screaming out his name in utter pleasure. But he wanted Yuuri to ask him to do it himself. He wouldn't be the one to do the first move. Yuuri would. He was sure of it. Just a bit more. Then everything would be absolutely perfect. 

He hugged Yuuri close and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Yuuri kissed back. Of course he did. He had teached him the consequences of refusing his kisses and affection after all.

Oh God. He tasted so sweet. He was so pure, so innocent, so precious. People wanted to steal it all away. But they couldn't. Not anymore. Cause all of this was his now.

Only his. 

They would stay together no matter what. All of Yuuri would be his. His body. His soul. His mind. He wouldn't stop until all he would know is his name. He wouldn't stop until he would forget his past life and only focus on their amazing future. 

Everything will come together soon enough. Yuuri would understand that as well.

Or well.

There would be **_hell_** to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
